robotclubgrillefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Trouble
AKA Trouble was a Middleweight robot built by Roeper Robotics that competed in the final LTRC event. It was a four-wheeled, black purple and blue, invertable, box-shaped robot armed with a surprisingly powerful, and devastating carbonized steel saw. Despite having both a powerful weapon, and drive, AKA Trouble unfortunately suffered from severe reliability issues, burning out its motors, and/or speed controllers in both of its fights. As a result of this it failed to win a single battle, and finished its first, and last LTRC event with a 0-2 record, losing both of its matches by KO after breaking down. Robot History RCG-305 AKA Trouble's first match was against re:boot 'This match started with AKA Trouble spinning up to speed, both bots then went head on into each other, with AKA Trouble carving into the wedge of re:boot, and losing a spike in the process. AKA Trouble then sliced into the poly-carbonate side armor of re:boot before slamming it into the arena wall. AKA Trouble then delivered several more big hits, and slams to re:boot, causing even more damage to it. However its weapon then seemingly broke after it managed to lodge its saw inside one of the gashes it had ripped open in re:boot earlier. Unfortunately for re:boot it wasn't able to take advantage of this as it was suffering mobility problems. This allowed AKA Trouble got back up to speed, and delivered another hit to re:boot. However after a few more attacks on re:boot, AKA Trouble suddenly started smoking due to the fact that driving over the dents in the floor caused by the Porcupine vs Spear-It of Detroit match earlier in the day, caused severe damage to its motors. re:boot then shoved AKA Trouble around for a bit until the later's damaged motors fried its speed controllers causing it to stop working completely, AKA Trouble was then counted out. As a result of that breakdown AKA Trouble was sent to the loser's bracket where it got a bye in the quarter-finals. This put AKA Trouble into the Semi-Finals where it faced RCG-304 Middleweight Runner-up, 'The Jouster. This match started with The Jouster box rushing AKA Trouble which quickly got its saw up to speed, The Jouster however slammed it into the wall a couple of times, breaking the weapon of AKA Trouble. Following this, AKA Trouble started driving around the arena aimlessly until The Jouster slammed it into the wall. After this attack both drivers spent a while struggling to control their robots before AKA Trouble delivered a flurry of good slams onto The Jouster. The Jouster responded in kind, slamming AKA Trouble against the wall once more, this attack caused AKA Trouble to start smoking, however it was still mobile, but only just. The Jouster then lightly tapped AKA Trouble which caused it to stop moving entirely, before ramming it causing AKA Trouble's team to tap out, eliminating them from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 LTRC Record Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Saws Category:Robots from Michigan Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Two-Time Losers Category:Middleweight Robots Category:RCG Competitors Category:Student built robots Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that have never won a battle